


Plushies

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plushies, Think of the scene in Deadpool with the unicorn plush, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Wade needs to relieve himself the best way possible6/1 New chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Plushies 

 

_ Dishes done? _

Check!

_ Bathroom cleaned? _

Check-a-roo!

_ House cleaned? _

Check-idy check!

Wade looked around the apartment. He was proud of the work he accomplished. He had cleaned everything, though cleaning the ceiling would have been easier if he were Petey and could crawl on it. Dinner was prepared and sitting in the fridge, waiting to be cooked once his lovers returned home. It had been a very productive day. Wade looked at the clock and realized he had accomplished everything before noon. So it had been a very productive morning. Too productive. Now he was bored. And horny. Wade was always that last one though. He had a sex drive that even his boyfriends couldn’t handle sometimes.

Wade made his way to the master bedroom.

“Ah! Husbando-plush, my sexy red devil!” He said picking up the small Daredevil plush from the dresser and sat it on the bed. “Where is Waifu-plush?”

Wade began stripping as he tried to recall where he placed the Spider-man plush. As he bent down to pull off his socks, he spied it sitting on the window sil.

“You want to watch from there?” Wade asked, teasingly removing his shirt, and tossing it on the floor. “Don’t worry, DD, I’ll be putting it back on…”

Wade finished giving the two a strip tease. He picked up Spiderman and set him on the bed next to Daredevil before laying down on the bed. “How about you watch from here instead. This way you can join in if you want.”

Wade picked up the Daredevil plushy and closed his eyes.

There was Daredevil, leaning over him, still in costume. Fuck he loved costume sex. Behind him, Spider-man was leaning against the footboard watching, rubbing his hardon through his spandex bottoms.

“You’re all mine this time, Wade.” Daredevil ran his fingers down Wade’s torso. “And Peter is going to make this all the hotter by watching us.”

Wade moaned as Matt tweaked his nipples. He knew how much he loved that. Matt knew everywhere to touch Wade to drive him crazy. The hands continued town his body and Matt’s mouth followed, kissing, licking, nibbling, and biting along the same trail his hands were making.

Wade’s cock was at full attention without it ever being touched. And he knew, if Matt wanted to, he could make Wade come without touching it. Wade loved everything Matt did to him. He moaned loudly as Matt nibbled his hip before kissing his way down. They both knew Peter loved this part of Wade. “The V” as he called it. Peter would drool into his cereal if Wade walked out with his pajama bottoms hanging low. A few occasions this resulted in Peter being even more late for class.

Peter moaned watching Matt make love with his mouth to his favorite part of Wade. Wade didn’t have to look to know Peter had pushed his pants down by now. Matt was the only one of the trio that had any patients.

He felt Matt’s suit brush over his hard prick. Wade gasped at the feeling and the thought of what was about to happen. His lips hovered over the head.

“Do you know what I’m about to do?” Matt asked, his warm breath teasing Wade more.

“Yes,” Wade breathed. He knew Matt heard him.

“Tell me. I love hearing you talk dirty. Tell me what you think I’m about to do.”

“You’re going to suck me. You’re going to lick and kiss and suck on my cock. You’re going to play with my balls as you do so. And you’re going to make me cum.”

“Almost right. You’re not going to come yet.”

With that, Matt’s mouth engulfed Wade’s prick. Even over his own loud moan, Wade heard Peter moan too. They knew how rare of an event it this was. But Matt’s mouth was nothing but pure magic. His tongue knew every place to hit. His mouth knew just the right suction to give and where. Any time wade got close, Matt would pull off and nibble just the right places to bring Wade back from the edge. It was pure bliss. Pure bliss that didn’t last long enough. It never did.

Matt slowly backed off Wade’s cock and kissed his way back up his body. Taking the same, mind blowing route he had traveled down.

“You know what I’m going to do now?”

“No. Tell me.”

“I’m going to take this amazing prick and ride it.” Matt kissed Wade deep and hard. Wade knew he was just as wound up as he was. Wade had no time to react, he hadn’t even seen Matt pull his pants down let alone work himself open, but there he was with Wade’s hard dick pressing into his hole.

“FFUUUUUUUCK!!” Wade and Peter echoed as Matt’s hot ass engulfed Wade’s prick.

Wade felt something soft hit his side. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the Spider-man plush resting against his side.

“So you want to join in too!” Wade said. He picked up the Spider-man plush and set both down on his chest, close to his face before closing his eyes again.

“Peter, what are you doing?” Matt asked as the man in question pushed him forward a bit.

“I know what I said, but watching you finger yourself as you sucked off Wade was hot enough. But watching you, take his big cock like it was almost nothing was really hot, and I was thinking you could take another.”

Matt and Wade moaned as they felt Peter lick where the two met.

“We usually save this for Wade who can take it.” It was true. Wade was always on the receiving end of such amazing things.

Wade felt Peter’s tongue work open Matt’s hole more. Matt’s breathing turned into panting. Wade knew the sensation he was feeling but Matt was more sensitive. And Wade was “ribbed for pleasure” as Peter liked to say.

Peter withdrew his mouth and slid a finger in next to Wade’s dick. The feeling almost sent Wade over the edge.

“Feel that Matty? It went in so easily. And I bet you feel even more aroused now. Think of how great it will feel to have my dick sliding along Wade’s.”

Matt let out a whimper and began grinding his hips. “Yes please.”

Peter added another finger and began working Matt open more. Wade pulled Matt down into a kiss, he knew here in a minute the man would need every distraction possible. Soon enough Peter was withdrawing his fingers and lining up his prick.

Wade’s hand wrapped around Matt’s prick and Peter rubbed soothing circles on his back as he began pushing into him. Wade pulled his boyfriend’s attention to the pleasure he was getting rather than any discomfort he might feel.

“Hace mucho calor, esta muy apretado y tan bueno!” Wade whispered once Peter was fully in Matt

Matt smiled into Wade’s mouth. “Yeah. It feels that amazing for me too.”

Peter pulled out a little before slowly sliding back in. Wade about came as Matt's ass squeezed their cocks.

“Oh god,” Peter moaned. “This feels so good. Matty, you have to try this sometime.”

“You. Offering?” Matt panted as Wade began short hard thrusts into Matt to counter Peter's long, slow thrusts.

Wade knew how amazing two different tempos could be.

"Ya no puedo aguantar más"

“Why is you speaking Spanish so hot?” Peter asked.

Wade couldn't handle it. It felt too good. Before he could warn either of them, Wade was coming. He was cuming hard too.

“MIERDA!”

Wade opened his eyes and noticed Spider-man plush was behind Daredevil plush. He grinned at the two plushies. Just as he was getting ready to kiss both plushies and clean himself up, Wade noticed a movement in the doorway.

Matt grinned wickedly at Wade. “Want to tell me what was so good, you were moaning Spanish?”

“Depends, can we reenact some of it?”

“Perhaps,” Matt replied loosening his tie. “I’ll even let the plushies watch.”

Wade moaned. Fuck his boyfriend's were hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes home.
> 
> This is a birthday gift for my wonderful Zet. <3 Happy Birthday!

Plushies pt 2

 

New life goals formed in Peter’s head as he walked up six flights of stairs. First move into an apartment building with a working elevator. Second was to get all the love and affection from his boyfriends. God he hoped they were home so he could see them before going out on patrol. 

Upon entering the apartment, Peter knew something was up. Not wrong per say just something going on. He listened intently, using his above average hearing to locate Wade. Peter recognized the sound coming from the bedroom and grinned. While it wasn't exactly cuddling, he was going to spend some quality time with at least one of his boy friends. 

Peter opened the bedroom door and found Wade on the bed, touching himself. Like any other time, Peter was turned on. A plan formed in the man's head as he entered the bedroom. Wade would get so into his fantasies, it was easy to sneak up on him. Peter took one of Wade's nipples between his teeth and bit gently. 

Wade cried out and came all over his hand.

“Good thing you reciprocate fast.” Peter stated before kissing Wade.

Wade pulled Peter on to himself, making the brunette straddle his hips. 

“I'm still so horny so it won't be long.” Wade began stripping the lean man before him. “I want my dick buried in your ass.”

Peter moaned. He loved Wade's dirty mouth. Especially at times like this. If Peter wasn't already sporting an erection, he knew Wade could do it with just his words. Peter barely had a chance to process what was going on before he was completely naked. Wade's hand wrapped itself around his cock as his other one pulled Peter down into a kiss.

Peter moaned into Wade's month when a hand began playing with his butt. Then two hands were squeezing and kneading his cheeks. A sharp slap to his ass brought Peter to his senses. There were too many hands.

“Welcome, Peter.” The tone Matt used meant he was in charge and things were going to go his way. “You are in for the ride of your life.” 

Peter was okay with Matt being in charge. 

“Suck Wade's dick. He has been waiting for hours for you to come home.”

“Hours?” Peter asked as his head was shoved downwards. Peter noticed Wade's hand made plushies. Normally they were sitting near him when he was masturbating. However now they were sitting on one of the dressers, accompanied by a third, Deadpool plush. If the way they were staged had anything to do with his immediate future, he really was in for the ride of his life. 

Peter licked the length of Wade's shaft and around the tip.

Matt smacked Peter’s ass. “I said suck.”

So Peter did. As soon as Wade’s cock was in his mouth, he felt Matt place his lubed up fingers against his hole. “Wade, dear, tell Peter what I was telling you earlier.”

“That you wish we were doing this after a shower so you could eat Peter’s ass.”

Peter moaned around Wade’s dick. Matt rarely performed oral sex of any kind. The fact he was even thinking about it was a huge turn on for Peter. 

“And then?” Matt asked sliding a finger into Peter.

“Uhh… fuck… That you were going to test out the strawberry lube.”

Peter didn’t have time to process Wade’s words before the finger was removed and replaced by Matt’s tongue. Peter’s moan was absorbed by Wade. The firm hands on his cheeks prevented him from smothering Matt.

“Fuck! That’s so hot!” Wade exclaimed. “Look at Matt, Peter.”

Peter turned his head what little he could to look into the mirror hanging on their closet. Wade put it there for reasons like this. Peter was never disappointed by it.

“I could cum just from watching him do this to you.”

“Not yet, Wade.” 

Wade whimpered. Peter eased up a bit on him and concentrated more on Matt’s doing. When Peter was utterly melted, Matt pulled his face away and slapped Peter’s ass again before he started fingering him. 

“Now Peter, here's what's going to happen,” Matt began saying. Peter felt his red-headed lover add another finger to his already impossibly full ass. “When I remove my fingers, you're going to sit on Wade's dick. He's been such a good boy waiting for you. So you are going to pleasure him, not make him cum though. And then I will take my pleasure from you.” Peter moaned. “I'm taking that as a yes sir.”

Peter cried out as Matt gave a few tugs on his dick before his hands vanished from his body. Peter knew he had to act quick. He straddled Wade's cock and slowly impaled himself on it. Once he was fully seated, Matt smacked his butt, a clear signal to get moving. 

“Beautiful as always. Wade, if you wouldn't mind.”

Wade grasped Peter’s cock before pulling him down into a kiss. Peter didn't have much time to question Matt's motives before he felt one of his fingers slide into his ass along side Wade's dick. Peter moaned, breaking his kiss with Wade.

“Matt, fuck. We usually do this to Wade.”

Matt chuckled as he added another well lubed finger. “Apparently, that's what I said. Isn't that right Wade.”

Peter felt Matt's fingers stroke Wade inside him. Wade let loose a torrent of Spanish words. He spoke faster than Peter could comprehend, but he knew that was a good sign. An extremely good sign. Peter kissed Wade as he gave one of his nipples a slight pinch.

“Peter, don't make him come yet.”

The brunette knew Matt must have a hold on Wade's testicals, holding him back.

As the fingers left him, Wade began stroking him. Peter knew it was a distraction, but he was ready for what Matt had planned.

“You know what to do if it's too much.” Matt kissed his shoulder blades as he began to slowly push into Peter.

Peter gasped at the sensation. Wade was usually in his position. With Matt, getting deeper, Peter had a hard time remembering why they only did this with Wade. Wade would frequently yell out his pleasure in this position, yet they never reversed rolls.

“Madición!” Wade cried out when Matt began thrusting his hips opposite of his own thrusting.

“You feeling that good?” Matt panted.

“¡Sí!” Wade moaned out. “¡Oh poor dios!, Eso se siente tan bien!”

Peter wanted to say something, he wanted to point out the strain in Matt's voice of him trying to keep it together. He wanted to point out how hot it was every time Wade broke out in Spanish. He wanted to tell them how good they were making him feel. He wanted to scream for one of them to make him cum. But all he could manage were gasps and moans. How Wade managed to say anything like this was baffling Peter.

“You going to cum for us Peter?” Matt asked, whispering in his ear. “Show us how good you feel.”

Wade wrapped his hand around Peter's cock and gave it a few strokes. That's all the extra stimulation he needed. Peter was pretty sure he could wake the dead with the near scream he gave as he shot his seed between their bodies.

“Fuck!” Matt moaned as he emptied himself into Peter.

Wade thrusted hard into Peter, the only indication he was having his second orgasm since Peter's arrival. Peter and Matt watched as Wade went completely limp. 

Matt slowly pulled out of Peter before he felt. Wade's neck for a pulse. Peter knew Wade would come back from the dead, but the thought of losing his boyfriend still worried him. 

Matt let out a sigh of relief. “I thought we killed him.”

“I think I did die.” Wade responded hugging Peter. “Oh God, that had to be the best way to go.”

Peter chuckled as he rolled off Wade and rested his head on Matt's leg. “I can move. That was too amazing. What brought it on?”

“I'll tell you after a quick rest.” Matt answered.

Peter hummed in agreement and drifted off into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you R for the Spanish! I hope I did it justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Zet for the idea. Thanks Zet for the Spanish. Just... Thanks Zet.
> 
> And thank you all for reading! Reviews, criticism, little bits of wisdom, ideas, just all things are always welcome.


End file.
